


Gabriel, Angel of Monday

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Episode Related, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Illusionist, Rakshasas, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Scary Clowns, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Gabriel heads to Medford, Wisconsin.A/N: Why, after 14 seasons of Thursday episodes, did they decide to do the back half of the fifteenth and final season on Mondays???
Series: Chuck it [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Saturday, August 12, 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the Empty.
> 
> Update: I have talked to my Beta and she is still far too sick to do betaing. Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers.

Gabriel, Angel of Monday

When Castiel let it slip that--shortly after his father's funeral--Sam would be _forced_ to face one of his biggest fears, Gabriel decided to do something about it. 

_If hunting were a job, Sam would be getting paid leave while he was grieving. But it isn't because dad is a Jerk. So since the Winchesters are unemployed_ , he reasoned, _there is no real need to force them back on to the Monday grind just yet._

He was the Trickster--he knew better than to dismiss Sam's fear of clowns like most people would. Fatally funny had once been his bread and butter, after all. 

And that's how Gabriel ended up heading to the Cooper Carnival to have a little 'conversation' with a Clown.


	2. Sunday, August 13, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes for an interview.

Gabriel contemplated turning invisible and just going into the Rakshasa's tent, but he really wasn't too familiar with Rakshasa as a species and he knew that many creatures who could turn invisible could sense others that had done the same, so unless you knew how to take the right countermeasures you risked getting caught. So Gabriel had decided to present himself as a flamboyant out-of-work magician... and he went on to interview with Mr. Cooper for a job.

Then, when asked to show his skills he did the rabbit in a top hat trick--with a Terrier he had liberated earlier named Fenrir. After he did a few tricks including one involving scarves in strange places, Mr. Cooper announced that he was convinced.

"When can you start?"

Gabriel smiled and stroked his moustache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's not Gabriel unless he hams it up.


	3. Monday, August 14, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakshasa asskicking time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?

Gabriel decided to set up right next to the blind man's tent. He stepped up onto the little stage in front of his own tent dressed in a gold shirt and a form fitting emerald green tux. His mischievous brown eyes assessed the audience. He decided then that he had enough time to perform once or twice before taking a _smoke break_ and sneaking into the blind knife thrower's tent. He spread his arms out, brass knife gleaming in his hand.

" _ Hellooo… _ Ladies and Gentlemen, do I have your attention?!"

*****

At the end of his third set, he heard a little girl say:

"Look, Mom, another clown!"

And when he turned to look he saw a family of three near the ferris wheel with two clowns next to them, except… she wasn't pointing at either of them but at the blind man's empty tent.

"What are you trying to do, scare your father?" the girl's mother asked, to which the dad protested with a scowl and an uttered  _ Hey _ .

So Gabriel took the trick blade he had used in his act (that was actually  _ solid _ brass 'cause you can't take the trick out of the trickster) and started to walk casually towards the tent as he shifted his vision so he could see with his angel sight. 

His mood turned darker when he saw a spectral tiger start to follow the little family. Then Gabriel decided to go invisible himself and follow that great big bag of dicks at a distance.

He waited until that night when he saw the creature materialize again to wave at the little girl when her car slowed to go around a bend and used it's momentary distraction to strike. 

The girl started screaming, making her mom swerve, and by the time her mother had gotten control of the car and turned around--Gabriel and the Rakshasa's corpse were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Hey you guys, I still have no Beta, but I have almost finished the first chapter of the new story but haven't settled on a name...   
> What do you think of "ConScripts of the Cold Oak Draft"? The name would contain the word script (which is something that I wanted to keep) and the Cold Oak part is a reference to the training place where the yellow demon lured all the special kids like Sam to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Episode 2.02 which is where I'm starting the next long fic.


End file.
